


Dancing With Lotus Petals

by Atsuki_Aiko



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2016-03-11
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:37:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 15,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atsuki_Aiko/pseuds/Atsuki_Aiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Order Gymnastics and Dance Academy, one of the most prestigious and well-known academies in the world and every young gymnast and dancer's dream. However, it is not without its secrets and Allen Walker, a young boy who dreams of joining the academy, is about to be flung headfirst into it...</p><p>When the letter inviting him to audition arrives in the mail, Allen is ecstatic. He's even more ecstatic when he's accepted and not even the grumpy principal gymnast (who happens to be gorgeous) can destroy his happiness. But when the cruelty of the sponsors, the Black Order and Allen's own history begin to blur, it is all he can do just to keep the smile on his face. And sometimes...when he's alone...he imagines a dream world, where a tall, dark stranger will dance with him while pink flowers fall around them...his dream world...dancing with lotus petals...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Inside the Black Order

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! For those who don't already know me my pen name is Atsuki_Aiko! I am honored that you decided to have a look at my story and I hope I do not disappointment you! This has a rather unusual story line and theme. I went for a look through the Yullen stories and none of them were anything like what I'm about to present to you ;D I think most people would come up with stories involving murder and blood and gore and drugs and alcohol and stuff revolving around the Black Order... none of them are anything like this! It's unusual but I think it works :) after-all, they do do a lot of jumping and flipping and gym-like sorta stuff in the actual series, so if you think about it it's not to big of a stretch to turn them all into gymnasts and dancers and acrobats :)
> 
> Mass Disclaimer: I do not own the original storyline or characters of D. Gray-man, only this plot
> 
> Enjoy!

Allen sighed in absolute joy, he finally did it! He finally made it to the most renowned gymnastics/dance company in the world: The Black Order. Despite its 'doomsday-like' name, the Black Order is a place people from all around the world travel to see, every gymnast and dancer dreams of being good enough to audition and hopefully become a part of the company. It puts on a different performance once a week, they range from the classic, Snow White to the more unusual, Tales of the Arabian Nights. Of course, every dancer/gymnast who is a part of the company has exceptional talent and skill, they are the best of the best of the best after all.

Just like every other aspiring performer, Allen dreamed of the day when he would be good enough to audition and maybe, just maybe, have a chance at being accepted. And now, here he was, standing smack bang in the middle of London, in front of the massive glass doors that opened into the foyer of The Black Order.

Allen took a deep breath to calm his nerves, in... and out. Then, without any further hesitation, he pushed open the doors and stepped in. His breath was immediately taken away by the modernity, he knew that The Black Order was only an 8 year old establishment, but it was in London and most of the buildings in London were centuries old. Royal blue, gold and silver seemed to be the colour pallet, gold lined cushions rested on royal blue couches and chairs, curled neatly around a silver table. Three gold chairs rested against the wall and a large plasma screen T.V. was mounted on the wall, it seemed to be playing a Japanese game show and Allen silently chuckled to himself, he sometimes couldn't resist watching them either... They were too funny and too bizarre.

He did a quick mental check to make sure he had everything he needed and walked up to the blue and grey marbled reception desk. "Um, excuse me." He started tentatively.

They receptionist looked up with big brown eyes and brushed a piece of wavy brown hair back behind her ear, "y-yes? Welcome to The Black Order, my name i-is Miranda. How may I help you?"

"Hello Miranda, my name is Allen Walker. I've come for the auditions today?"

"Oh Mr Walker! Yes, what session were you booked into?"

"The 10:00 session."

Miranda rummaged through a few black folders on her desk, knocking a couple off in the process, and eventually managed to come up with a white profile form which she glanced over quickly.

"I'm sorry to say this but... Are you sure the letter said 10:00am?"

Allen frowned and presented her with the letter he received which had informed him of the session he was scheduled in for, "I'm positive, here, you can check it yourself." Like with the profile paper, Miranda's eyes scanned it briefly before looking up at Allen again with slight dismay.

"It seems the times got mixed up when the forms were sent out, your actual session time was at 9:30 and should finish soon. I'm very sorry but if you miss your session time, no matter the reason, you will be dismissed from auditions and will have to wait until next year in order to audition again."

Allen looked at her with wide eyes, he was so close, he could feel it and yet... Fate chose to betray him. His eyes snapped up to the gigantic blue and silver clock that hung over the reception desk: 9:45. If he was lucky he may make it to the very end part of the session. The rules said that if he missed his session he would be dismissed, but they didn't say anything about being late, albeit very late, but still late. With renewed hope, Allen looked for the room number on the form with the correct time: Rm3•5. Now he just needed to run and find the room in fifteen minutes. Fifteen minutes should be plenty of time to find a room, after all, how hard could it be to find the fifth room on the third floor?

•••••++•••••

Obviously very hard, the sad part was, he even had a map! Not that it did him much good. After 6 minutes of racing around like a headless chicken, trying to find Rm3•5, Allen was ready to give up. He found the elevator easy enough, and from there going to floor three was simply the press of a button, but what he didn't expect was what he'd find when he actually got to floor three. He expected a bunch of reasonably sized studios with each door clearly labelled along a long corridor, instead he was met with a series of medium-sized dressing rooms that probably doubled as warm-up rooms for the cast of whatever performance was going on. Allen supposed that the lead performer's dressing/warm-up room was on a different floor and probably reasonably bigger. But that wasn't the problem at the moment, the problem was that there were quite a few identical blue doors... And none of them were labelled.

•••••++•••••

Allen decided that pressing his ear to each door and listening for the one with noise coming out of it would be the best choice of action in this situation. Deciding to start with the first door, Allen walked up and attempted to hear if anything was going on inside of it. Not hearing anything he moved onto the next door. And the next. And the next. And finally, when he got to the fifth door in the row (he mentally hit himself for not checking the fifth door straight away), Allen heard voices and the clack of clip folders and he gentle scrape of pen and pencil on paper. Excited with having found the correct room in 13 minutes, Allen bounded into the room, without much thought as to what would happen next.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I received the wrong time in the mail and was hoping you would make an exception for me 'cos even thought I'm really late there isn't a rule that says if you're late you can't still be accepted so I'm sorry I'm so late and I hope you'll still see my audition!" Allen finished his rushed monologue with a deep bow, he wasn't Japanese but knew that the lead performer for the Black Order was from Japan and the manager/principle was Chinese so he thought the bow to be appropriate.

"Che, if you're late that means you missed the audition, so get lost."

Allen straightened from his bow very slowly, where he met the gaze of the most gorgeous man he had ever seen. His midnight blue/black hair was swept up into a high pony tail and wrapped using traditional Japanese hair wrappings, his skin was pale, porcelain smooth and did not contain a single blemish. His arms were crossed in front of his chest, showing off the almost delicate muscles (although Allen was sure that this exotic man could win even the toughest arm wrestle, he knew that dancers had too have more internal muscle and couldn't show much on the outside because they detracted from the overall beauty of the performer and dance). Onyx eyes, with a hint of sapphire, glared at him in plain annoyance, and that was when Allen was hurled back to Earth... And reality.

"Very well," Allen lowered his eye line in disappointment, well he'd waited twelve years to audition for The Black Order what's one more?

"Wait a second."

Allen looked up in surprise; the black and purple-tinged haired man walked over to him.

"What's your name young man?"

"Allen Walker sir."

"And how old are you Allen?"

"Seventeen, Eighteen at the end of the year."

"Well Allen, nice to meet you. My name is Komui Lee and I'm the director of the Black Order. What is your reason for arriving so late to your set audition session? You knew full well what would happen if you missed it?"

"Yes sir, I knew what would happen if I missed my session. When I arrived I was informed that the time I had been sent in the mail was incorrect and that the actual time was half an hour earlier, so I decided I would try and get here as quick as possible so I would not have to miss the whole thing. But then I got confused as to which room I was in and arrived 57 minutes late instead of 15 like I had originally planned."

"Hmm... Under ordinary circumstances I would have to send you on your way with a dismissal. But since the time mix-up was not your fault I will make an exception."

Allen's face lit up like a light bulb, "thank you so much sir!"

Komui smiled, "stay behind once everyone else has left the room and I will take you to the gym room for your audition."

"Yes sir!" The dark-haired Japanese man, surprisingly, didn't say anything other than a light 'che' before he flipped his hair and walked through the side door of the dressing room.

•••••++•••••

Allen silently followed Komui down to the gymnastics floor. The Black Order had a massive underground facility where they had most of their gymnastics equipment. Quite a few of the utilities, like the long tight ropes, the flying trapezes and the ginormous multi-layered trampolines, were to big to fit comfortably above ground. That was why they were kept below ground level, that way they could have equipment as big as they wanted and even have a separate room for each. Most of the dancing studios were in the building itself, so they weren't kept below ground. Only the gym equipment was underground.

Once they reached the mini 'sign in' desk, Komui turned to Allen, "for the audition you will have to perform a short sequence of moves, varying in difficulty, on each main type of equipment: trampoline, flying trapeze, tight rope, free rope/ribbon and the basic floor techniques. Then you will perform a dance routine in a style of your choice. Ok?"

"Yes."

"Okay, we will start with the tight ropes."

•••••++•••••

Allen looked up at the tight ropes, they were a loooooong way up. Sure, he'd practiced on reasonably high tight ropes before, but this was just ridiculous! The Japanese man entered the room, adjusting one of the straps on his singlet, Komui beckoned him over.

"Kanda, I would like you to demonstrate the beginner tight rope combination for Allen please. Allen, watch carefully and memorise Kanda's movements, ok?"

Allen nodded and watched, as Kanda (so that was his name, yep, definitely Japanese) scaled he flimsy rope ladder with ease and alighted in the small platform high above his head.

Allen looked dubiously at Komui, who seemed unaffected by the fact that Kanda wasn't wearing a protective harness and there weren't any safety nets underneath the ropes.

Kanda did a run and front sault off the platform, to land neatly on the first tight rope. The ropes were arranged almost like a spider web, criss crossing at different levels and over lapping in a few places. Kanda then did a quick front walk over and a small jump to land on a smaller rope below. A few back flips, a cartwheel, couple more rope changes and a full layout to finish back on the starting platform completed the routine. Allen watched in awe, he'd heard that the lead performer of The Black Order was so good it couldn't be real, but he didn't expect Kanda's moves to look so fluid and graceful and way-too-good-to-be-human. Even with an exercise as simple as the one he just performed, Allen was mesmerised. He could only imagine what it'd be like in a real performance.

Komui turned to him as Kanda came down from the platform, "okay Allen, show us what you can do."

Allen gulped and nodded, making his way over to the tiny ladder. He didn't have much trouble climbing it and resolved to not look down when he reached the top. Allen took a couple of deep breaths before beginning the exercise. Just as Kanda had done, Allen did a neat little front sault to land on the first rope. From there, he moved from one movement to the other until he performed the full layout and landed perfectly on the platform. Komui called up at him from below, "very good Allen, you can come down now and so you can see the next exercise."

Allen called back, "okay, thank you!"

•••••++•••••

This went on for a few hours. Kanda would demonstrate an exercise and Allen would repeat it.

They went through the trampoline (which Allen wasn't particularly fond of), the flying trapeze, the free rope/ribbon, the floor exercise and the dance routine (Allen performed a nice mix of hip-hop, jazz and contemporary).

By the end of it all Allen was quite exhausted but thankful he was able to audition. Komui thanked him for participating and said that he should receive the letter of acceptance or dismissal within the next month or so. Allen went back to his temporary, rented flat to continue practising what he could and eagerly await the letter.


	2. Accepted? Or Dismissed?

The expected letter came in the mail exactly five weeks after Allen's audition. He ran out to the mailbox area and almost did a little 'whoop' of joy when he spied the crisp, white envelope. Wasting no time, Allen tore open the top and carefully pulled out the folded piece of paper. All of a sudden he was very nervous. What if they hadn't accepted him? What if they'd thought he wasn't good enough? Or too young? After a few minutes of worrying over nothing, Allen hardened his resolve and unfolded the letter.

•••••++•••••

Master Allen Walker,

You have received this letter on behalf of the Black Order Gym & Dance Academy. Your audition was on the 21st of July and was overseen by Director Komui Lee and Principle Company Lead and soloist Yuu Kanda.

We have the great privilege to inform you that both Mr Lee and Master Kanda were very impressed by your performance during the audition and you have therefore been accepted into The Black Order's ranks.

You will be expected to attend a short introductory briefing at 8:00am the day after you receive this letter. During the meeting you will be required to perform a short sequence of exercises. How well you do during this performance will determine which strength group you will be placed in. This will be elaborated at the meeting.

Congratulations, see you at the Order!

•••••++•••••

Allen could hardly breathe for a few seconds as he let the information he had just read, wash over him and attempt to sink in. He'd been accepted! They were pleased with his performance! And the slightly less relevant thought that 'Kanda' was actually a last name. He couldn't wait to attend the introductory briefing tomorrow! Allen decided to ignore the small part if him that hoped the long haired Japanese man would be there.

•••••++•••••

Allen felt a slight sense of déjà vu standing in the impressive foyer. This time, however, he was now a member of this company and there were many other people standing with him. He stood there awkwardly, watching as the people around him talked animatedly to their friends and family who had come to wish them well and congratulate them on being accepted. The only family Allen had had was a father who wasn't blood related and had past away due to cancer twelve years prior. He tried not to think about it too much.

Allen looked around, trying to find someone he may be able to talk too so he wouldn't appear so much like a loner. Abruptly, he got his wish as a young man with a shock of bright red hair and an eye patch bounded up to him, a girl with green/black hair followed at a slower pace.

"Yo! My name's Lavi! It's nice to meet ya!"

Allen didn't know quite what to think of him and managed to stumble out a reply, "n-nice to meet y-you, my name i-is Allen." Allen mentally smacked himself for how lame he sounded. Stuttering? Really? Ridiculous. The girl with the green hair walked up to him, "hello, my name is LenaLee Lee. Please excuse Lavi, he always gets like this when the newcomers arrive each year."

LenaLee Lee huh? He'd heard of her, she was their lead, trampoline specialised, Gymnast (below Kanda of course, because being the Principle Lead meant that he was the best at everything), and the director's younger sister.

"Oh, it's okay. I'd be excited too."

"Awwwwww!" Lavi cooed, "he's so polite!"

LenaLee smacked him.

"Ow! Come on Lena what was that for? I was just telling the truth!"

"Well when you 'told him the truth' you somehow managed to make it sound suggestive! And you wonder why people think you're bi!"

"Hey! I'm dating you aren't I? And you know for a fact that I'm not bi so there isn't a problem!"

Allen looked between the bickering couple, slight confusion written on his face, "um, excuse me." They both turned their heads around to face him before realising that he was still there. It was LenaLee that spoke first.

"I'm sorry Allen, we get a bit carried away sometimes," she said with a pointed glare in Lavi's direction, he smiled sheepishly, "You were saying?"

"Uh, well... You mentioned that you greet the newcomers each year... If that's the case then, you're a part of the company Lavi?"

"Yep! Have been since I was fifteen, which was four years ago. The Black Order is a wonderful place, you'll like it here. Just do really well in the introductory exercises and you'll be fine! I was talking to Yuu after your audition and even though he didn't say much I could tell he was impressed. Not even LenaLee or I could make Kanda impressed, even now. So for you, a complete stranger, to walk in and impress Yuu in your first audition? That is quite an accomplishment. I know the instructors and the other existing company members are looking forward to meeting and working with you."

Allen looked at Lavi with his mouth slightly agape. Kanda was impressed by his audition? The trainers and existing company members were looking forward to meeting and working with him? No way could this be true. Allen had seen the dismissive way Kanda had acted, they must be mistaken. Before Allen could reply to Lavi's enthusiastic speech, a booming voice came over the loud speaker, informing all the newly recruited members that they should start making their way down to the Gym floor.

Lavi turned to Allen, "well, it seems Marie has spoken. Catch ya later Allen! Good luck!"

"Thank you."

Allen then started to move towards the queue of people making there way to the elevator and Lavi and LenaLee were lost in the crowd.

•••••++•••••

Just like at the entrance to the massive building, Allen got a sense of déjà vu standing in the the silver elevator. The red block numbers at the top of the elevator counted down to 0 and kept going till they eventually stopped on -4 and the doors opened. Allen followed the other new recruits into the massive room, where various stations were set up. It reminded him of the circuit training he used to do in P.E. when he was in primary school. The only difference being that instead of skipping ropes and mats for sit-ups and hop scotch hoops, there were mini versions the massive gym equipment found on the upper (but still below ground) floors.

The 'kids' looked around in slight curiosity and anticipation and nervousness. They all knew that the test they were about to take would determine the rest of their career at The Black Order. Komui and, much to Allen's reluctant delight, Kanda walked to the front of the room.

Komui greeted everyone and went on for a bit about how this was an important time and congratulations on getting this far etc... Then he went on to explain how the next few hours would work; everyone would be split into three groups according to the stats collected during their entry audition: aero, trampoline, floor. From these groups, each person would perform a short routine on a piece of equipment (or on the floor) from their group's specialty, demonstrated by Kanda. The strength and potential of each person is measured and final groups would be chosen according to that data. Komui then wished everybody good luck and the sorting began.

•••••++•••••

Allen, to his relief, did not get put in the trampoline group. He, instead, was placed in the 'aero' group. Their supervisor introduced herself as Klaud 9. She said that the aero section was the broadest and therefore had the most options in the way of different equipment available and what not. It included the trapeze, tight rope, bars and basically anything that was performed in the air or from great heights. Apparently she had chosen the flying trapeze as their 2nd audition equipment.

Just like before, Kanda demonstrated and just like before, Allen was mesmerised. To his embarrassment, Klaud had put him first and it took a couple of snaps in front of his face for him to snap out of his 'Kanda-daze'.

Once he'd pulled himself together, Allen made his way up the rope ladder and onto the, very, high platform at the top. He took a deep breath, covered his hands in white chalk to make them grip, and grabbed hold of the smooth silver bar covered in, slightly faded, cream cloth. Another deep breath in, on the breath out Allen launched himself off the platform and into thin air. He swung backwards and forwards a few times in order to gain momentum, then when he was ready, he yelled a quick "ok!" To the men on the other platform. At his signal, they let go of the identical and unoccupied trapeze on the other side. Allen did a few more swings to ensure he was moving at exactly the same time as the other trapeze. Then, when he was certain he was in perfect sinc, he flipped off he trapeze, front saulted once and landed neatly on the other one... Feet first, so he was now hanging from his knees. The rest of the routine consisted of several more trapeze changes and flips backwards and forwards. As his feet touched the ground again, the next person scaled the ladder and the exercise was repeated.

Allen walked over to a nearby drinking fountain and took several small sips, as much as he would love to gulp as much as he could he knew it would do more harm than good to scull freezing water after vigorous exercise. As he straightened up from the tap, he caught a glimpse of black hair.

He immediately froze. When Allen finally worked up the courage to slowly turn in the direction the hair came from, Kanda was gone.


	3. Skill Group 8/10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see everyone!  
> I actually don't have a real excuse except for final exams at the end of last year, organising for University and my own general laziness... Especially considering the next several chapters are already written. I didn't even have to do much! Just publish them! *sigh* I hope you can forgive this authoress' busy and lazy life... (could that be called an oxymoron?)
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

The, now sweating and panting, new recruits rested on the floor of the 2nd audition room. They were waiting for the results of all their hard work. The instructors and Director Komui were currently looking through all the reviews and grouping them all into levels of potential and current skill. Allen leant against the wall near the twin set of glass elevators, the wall felt nice and cool against his sweat covered skin. The new recruits went through exercise after exercise, each one ranging in difficulty, until no one could move properly anymore. The instructors really knew how to drain a person of their precious energy. If this was what it was like at the AUDITIONS, then what were the classes going to be like in the actual company?! Allen decided not to dwell on it any further, what comes will come and he would deal with it when it arrived.

Komui, Klaud 9 and the rest of the instructors walked out of the observation building and everyone in the room was quiet immediately. They all wanted to hear the number that could determine the rest of their career at the Black Order. Komui opened his mouth to speak and the occupants of the room seemed to hold their breath:

"Well done everyone!" Komui said cheerfully, holding his glasses where they rested on his ear, "I can tell you that both the instructors and I are very impressed with the performance you showed us. As you are probably already aware, the group that you will shortly be placed in may determine whether your stay with the company is prosperous or not. Of course, your skill number is not fixed as there is always room for improvement, but it is rare for any one individual to improve their skills enough to change that number significantly. With that in mind, I shall now announce the group numbers! When your name is called, please come forward to receive your uniform, training gear, dorm key, itinerary, i.d. card and map. The uniform is to be worn when not in training and the colour of your training gear corresponds with the group you are placed in. Once everyone in your particular group has received these items you are free to find your dorm room. Now..."

It was so silent Allen could've sworn he heard his heart beat. The nervous anticipation could almost be seen, swirling around the new recruits.

"...in skill group 1/10 brown-" Komui began to read out the list of names, only three people were called up. They collected their things and moved toward the elevators. "In skill group 2/10 green-" the list begun again and the cycle repeated itself. Allen made a small mental note of each of the colours that corresponded with each group:

1/10 - brown  
2/10 - green  
3/10 - aqua (mix of light blue and green)  
4/10 - purple  
5/10 - magenta (dark pink)  
6/10 - lilac (very light purple)

By the time Komui had gotten to 7/10 (which was orange) Allen had started to worry that he was so terrible they had decided to dismiss him from the company. But at the same time, Allen really wished that his name just hadn't been called yet and he'd done better in the audition then he had first thought. He looked around and was somewhat relieved that he wasn't the only one left in the room. This reprieve was short lived, however, when he realised there were only three more people other than him.

As soon as the glass elevator doors closed behind the 7/10 group, Komui turned to the remaining people: Allen, another boy and two girls. Komui smiled reassuredly at them, "no need to look so scared. You're not going to be dismissed." They all seemed to let out a quiet sigh of relief.

"You should be very proud of yourselves," four heads turned to look up at the bespectacled man in confusion. Komui continued, "it isn't often that new recruits such as yourselves are placed in such a high level group. The high levels from 8 through 10 are usually made up of the select few company members whose skills improve significantly during their time with The Black Order. Neither the instructors, nor I, have seen young adults with skills good enough to be placed straight into a high level since the current company lead, Yuu Kanda, auditioned five and a bit years ago. Congratulations, come and be presented with your items. You are now a part of skill group 8/10 blue and silver." Komui finished with a beaming smile.

Allen and the other three were stiff with shock. Select few? High level group? Their skills almost match with the current company lead's when he auditioned? 8/10? Numbly, as if in a trance, Allen walked up to Director Komui and the instructors and accepted, now his, belongings. Then, once the others had collected their items too, Allen made his way over to the glass elevators and to the dorm blocks. Today had been a long day.

Allen opened his eyes with a yawn, slapping a hand over the persistent alarm clock. It sputtered for a few seconds before falling silent: 6:30am... Ugh. Allen was briefly reminded of a #meme he had read once. It said:

Alarm clock: because every morning should begin with a heart attack.

He chuckled, yep, it hit it right on the mark. Groaning, he somehow managed to drag himself out of bed and over to the small bathroom so he could splash his face, hopefully the sudden spray of cold water would help jolt him awake.

Allen was surprised at how calm he felt. He had expected to be at least a little anxious or nervous or even excited! But alas... Nothing... Glancing at the itinerary, Allen saw that breakfast was in the dining hall from 7:00-7:30am. The rest of his itinerary for the day read as follows:

MONDAY  
7:00-7:30am - breakfast ••• dining hall  
7:45-9:00am - stretch, yoga & pilates ••• 2A  
9:00-11:00am - dance ••• 2C  
11:15am-12:00pm - conditioning/theory/health check-up ••• 4C  
12:00-1:00pm - lunch ••• dining hall  
1:15-3:15pm - flying trapeze/free ribbon/tight rope ••• sub-level 1  
4:00-6:00pm - free period  
6:00-7:00pm - dinner ••• dining hall  
7:00-8:00pm - extra training (if applicable) ••• room number assigned by instructor - if not applicable, free time  
8:30pm - suggested bedtime  
N/T: meal times are optional but class times are set. Company members who do not possess proper punctuality shall be met with serious consequences.

It seemed pretty strict, like a private school. But that was to be expected, The Black Order wasn't just some 'run-on-a-mill' charity (no offence to charity). It's a highly revered gymnastics and dance company, there needs to be some sort of order otherwise it won't function properly. If that happened there would be absolute chaos and the whole company would burn itself to the ground. Allen flipped the itinerary over to look at the map. Paths, floors, numbers and letters were scattered all over the page. The Black Order was a ginormous structure, it had to be, and Allen was more than glad the Order had left fifteen minute tome slots here and there which would be used to travel from room to room. There were sewing rooms for costuming, practical rooms for theory, medical rooms for health check-ups & injury care, large multi-purpose rooms where the dancing classes were held and the dining hall. Then there were the massive below ground floors for all the equipment... there was even a large swimming pool, gym and an outdoor running track!

The dorm blocks and theatre were separate from the main building; however, the theatre could be accessed via external passageways (much like the ones that often connected a plane to the airport so you could board without actually having to go on the runway and climb up the stairs). Allen supposed these passageways were used by the stage crew, to cart heavy equipment to and from the stage, and the performers when a full dress rehearsal or production was taking place. Anyone who was not part of the production (such as the newbies to the company and the general public) would enter through the main doors of the theatre.

The theatre itself was very very very big, the rectangular structure could seat about half the number of spectators in a football field and had to be large enough to fit the equipment that was needed for each performance on the stage and not kill the audience in the process. Like the main building of The Black Order, the theatre had an underground floor (though not nearly as big and no more than one), which was used for storage and, on occasion, for launching performers up through the stage floor. In the event that water/pools were needed as part of a performance, the roof could be folded back against the sides (think massive convertible). This served a dual purpose by both making it easier to insert the water mechanisms/pools themselves (the pools would be lowered through the roof by massive cranes) and create a brighter, more realistic setting for the audience (productions like 'The Little Mermaid', where almost the entirety of the production was performed in/using water, were never performed at nighttime).

Allen put the itinerary down on his bedside table and reached for the training gear and uniform he had received the previous day. An additional small note was attached to the uniform, outlining when he was expected to wear it and what-not. It was for use during meals, before and after performances (or during if not participating) and for excursions to the city if taken during the free time period. Everyone had Sunday off to do as they pleased so that was the only day they didn't had to wear the uniform, whether they were out in the city or in The Black Order doing extra practice. It also said that each person's uniform was unique and although they all carried the same basic design each one had its own special feature. It seemed the Black Order's uniform specialist had attended the first auditions and designed each successful applicants uniform's according to the personality they portrayed and what they excelled at.

Allen put on the blue and silver training gear quickly (it consisted of a form-fitting blue & silver t-shirt and black foot-less tights; 3/4 baggy blue & silver pants, almost like cargo pants, went over the top of the tights) and lifted up the black and silver jacket. It seemed almost military like, with it's silver embellishments and buttons, the Black Order crest on the left breast pocket and the black everything else. Allen put his 3/4 blue & silver training pants in his small backpack (along with a hand towel, his i.d. card, his mobile phone and a water bottle) and slipped the long black pants of the uniform on over his tights. He pulled on a pair of long black socks and slipped his feet into the high black boots, which were also part of the uniform. Once finished with the large silver zipper going up the front of the boots, Allen put on the jacket, doing up the buttons and straightening it out. A blue & silver scarf that wrapped gently around the neck and knotted just to the right of the chin, completed the ensemble. Then, with a final glance at the digital alarm clock (6:48am), Allen grabbed his backpack and exited the dorm room (making sure to lock it behind him).

A few doors down from him another company member was exiting his own dorm room. As the male turned around he caught sight of Allen and immediately ran up to him, a look of pleasant surprise but with a hint of knowingness on his face.

"Yo, Allen! So, it was as I thought, you really are as good as they say! Congratulations on getting into group 8/10!"

"T-Thank you Lavi! You're in group 8/10 as well?"

"Yep! ^-^ I wasn't originally though, I started off in group 6/10."

"Oh! So... Are you on your way to the dining hall as well?" Allen asked, shuffling his feet a little. Lavi glanced at him with a knowing smirk.

"Is our little Moyashi lost?"

"N-No! At least not yet anyway..." Allen mumbled the last bit to himself, hoping Lavi didn't hear. "I was just asking... And what is Moyashi?"

Lavi had heard the mumbled conversation Allen had had with himself but decided to leave him off the hook for the minute and instead focused on the question Allen had just asked him, "You mean you haven't heard?"

Allen shook his head in puzzlement, "heard what?"

"It's Yuu's nickname for you. He's been referring to you as the 'Moyashi' ever since the second round of auditions began. Yuu usually makes it his goal to give each new member of the company an insulting nickname before the end of Day2. You got yours before Day1 even properly began. You must have made quite the impression on him!"

Allen stared at him.

"What? ^.^" Lavi asked, tilting his head slightly.

Thoughts were racing through poor Allen's brain at a mile a minute and most of them consisted of, 'he called me Moyashi... It's an insulting nickname... What is a Moyashi anyway? How can I be insulted by something I don't know the meaning to? He called me Moyashi... Called me Moyashi... Moyashi... Moyashi... WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!'

Lavi watched Allen's internal battle as each emotion flashed across Allen's face. After a few minutes, Lavi decided they had better get going to the dining hall or they would be going to class with an empty stomach. He interrupted Allen's silent rambling with a small cough and an, "uh, Allen?" Allen snapped back to earth with a surprised jolt and gave Lavi an apologetic look for zoning out like that. Lavi shrugged it off and started to make his way to the dining hall. Allen stared after him for a few seconds before hurrying after him at a brisk walk.

Like the rest of the rooms in the building the dining hall was massive. One long table stretched through the middle with smaller 'picnic-table-like' benches spread throughout the rest of the room. At the far end, opposite the door, a long grate spanned the length of the room with large arches/windows set at large intervals across it. A person stood behind each arch/window with a pen and pad, while people with white full-body aprons on hurried around behind them carrying pots, pans, ladles, cutlery and food items.

Lavi walked up to the arch in the very middle, where a tall guy with purple hair and pointy glasses was taking down orders and hollering them back over his shoulder. When it was Lavi's turn to be served he cheerfully said, "the usual, thanks!" Before pushing Allen forwards. The purple haired man leaned forward through the arch and pushed his sun glasses down his nose a little, "and who do have here? You new here honey?"

Allen was slightly taken aback by the sudden closeness between him and the cook and the manner in which said cook spoke. Realising 'the cook' was still waiting for an answer Allen stepped back a little and did a low traditional Japanese bow from the waist. "Hello,mynameisAllenWalkerandI'mnewtotheBlackOrder ! Nicetomeetyou!" Allen spoke so fast it was a wonder anyone could understand him, but 'the cook' clapped his hands together, a beaming smile on his face.

"Woho! Look at the manners in this one! Oh, he is such a cutie patootie! What would'ja like hon? If you can eat it, Jerry can cook it!"

Allen straightened up from his hasty bow, "I can have anything I like?"

"Sure can! Here at the Black Order we want our members to be fit and strong, so we don't like t' ration meals. So what will it be?"

"In that case... I'll have..."

[insert names of countless types of food here]

"... Oh! And five plates of Mitarashi Dango. No, make that twenty of them!"

Jerry stared at the petite silver haired boy in front of him, mouth slightly agape, "ah, are you sure you're gonna be able to eat all that sweet pea?"

Allen smiled at him, "yep!"

Jerry looked dubious but took down his order all the same, "ok then, see ya later hon."

Allen nodded a thanks before moving towards the collection window to receive his food. Lavi had left him at the order arch to collect his own food before it went cold and had gone to find Lenalee, who was already seated at one of the small benches. Once Allen had collected his food (or rather, the trolley the food was on) he went to sit next them. So far, they were the only people (other than Kanda and the director) that he knew so far. Lenalee gave her congratulations to Allen for making such a high group number on his first day. She was currently in group 9/10 gold and silver, the coloured scarf she wore as a headband proof of that fact.

Despite his numerous food dishes, Allen finished his breakfast with five minutes to spare before his next class. After he had handed the empty plates, stacked neatly on the trolley, to the dirty dishes window Allen said goodbye to Lavi and Lenalee and made his way to where (he hoped) his first class was.

The rest of the day passed rather uneventfully but very excitingly. As Allen had initially thought during the second audition, classes were a lot tougher than the norm. The teachers let no one slack off, even if it was their first day. At the end of the day, Allen flopped onto his bed, more exhausted then he ever thought possible. He knew that this would become daily routine. Even while the older performers were practising for whatever the next performance would be, the newbies would continue their daily routine until they too were able to perform. That was how the Black Order was run ever year. And no one ever deviated from the strict tradition.

Except of course if you are Komui...and if you are in the middle of every Director's nightmare...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Their uniforms are pretty much the same as the original Black Order uniforms, just with the scarf added. The length of the scarf varies, like how it's long enough to wear as a headband for LenaLee, but Allen's just goes around his neck (a long scarf around the neck with the uniforms would look really dorky).
> 
> I'll try to explain the Gymnastics (and dancing later on) terms/moves/equipment as best I can but if you're confused, don't hesitate to ask me! What I refer to as the 'free ribbon' doesn't actually have a name, it goes under the title of 'aerial gymnastics'. The 'free ribbons' are those long pieces of cloth that hang from the ceiling, the gymnasts wrap the cloth around their limbs and hang down off it. Type 'aerial gymnastics' into Google Images and you'll see what I mean :) It can also be performed using hoops instead of ribbons.
> 
> Yes, I am aware that guys don't usually do the sort of gymnastics I have Allen (and later on, Kanda) doing. But when I picture them doing gymnastics I don't think of those hunks of muscle that sit on a pommel or hang off rings. They seem like the type of people who would be better at the more delicate and technical side of gymnastics. This is set in the future as well so...
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you have time, please leave a comment, I love hearing from my readers! If you have a suggestion or constructive criticism I accept it with an open mind ^.^ Thanks again!


	4. The New Production and NPA

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I've made the decision to just periodically add the chapters that have already been written...However, it'll slow down once I actually have to write them as that takes up quite a bit of my time. The updates should be quicker than in the past though, because I'm starting University this year and will have a bit more time for a while.
> 
> Enjoy the chapter!

Allen was happily (and hurriedly) working his way through his usual heaped trolley of food when the announcement for all company members to assemble in the dining hall rung throughout the halls of the Black Order. Lavi and Lenalee seemed quite excited when the announcement was over, causing Allen to be quite curious as to what this assembly was all about. When he voiced his curiousness to Lavi, Lavi just smiled and waved him off with a, "don't worry, you'll see!"

Now even more curious then before, Allen waited impatiently until the whole of the Black Order was present in the dining room. Despite the large number of company members, this actually did not take as long as you might think, since it was breakfast most of the members were already there. A hush fell over the hall as director Komui stood up on a table at one end of the room.

"Hello everyone!" He began, "as some of you already know, it has been two weeks since the last production was held. Since then, everyone involved in the production has had a chance to recuperate and we have also been joined by a few new faces! So, I think it's time we held our next production!"

At that, the entire hall erupted into cheers and whoops and it took quite a few minutes for Komui to get them all to calm down.

"Now, now everyone! I know you're all excited but if you don't listen you'll miss the theme for the next production as well as the casting!"

All of a sudden it was so quiet Allen could have sworn he heard the dust mites brushing the floor.

"See, that's better! Now, like we do every year the people who just joined the Black Order will not be able to adopt a leading or sub-leading role; however, they are able to be a part of the back-up and chorus group in order to gain experience on the stage. Those of you who are eligible to take a leading part in this upcoming production (you know who you are) have already been assessed and placed into your respective roles. So, without further ado I am happy to announce that the next production will be a twisted tale, loosely based on the story of 'Thumbelina'!"

Allen gasped as the hall erupted into cheers and whoops once more. 'Thumbelina' was a childhood favourite of his and the twisted tales were always the best. While most little boys were interested in cars and mock fighting and video games, when Allen was young he had been deeply immersed in the arts. From the moment he had woken up in the stark white hospital room with no memory other than his name and age, fairy tales were one of his only sources of entertainment. Of course, when Mana had taken him in, he was introduced to theatre, the circus and gymnastics but his knowledge of fairy tales didn't die out. Mana himself had known quite a few, he told Allen many, many different stories; from the traditional and well-known tales like 'Snow White', to the not-so-well-known tales like 'Rumpelstiltskin'.

Each tale was told in a different way, some of them were the watered down versions for young kids, and others were the twisted (and often gruesome and/or tragic) versions more commonly told between older teens and adults. But no matter what context it was in, Allen loved them all. They told the stories of the helpless, the weak, the poor, the discouraged and the bullied as one by one they were saved, given hope and encouraged. Allen had always felt a connection with the characters of these stories, their selflessness and bravery had given him the courage and hope he needed to keep on living his life the best he could.

"Ok everyone! I'm now going to read out the casting list, if your name is called please step forward to receive the times for your individual rehearsals! I'll begin with the sub-leads... Playing the role of Thumbelina's mother will be-"

And so, the casting list began. Lenalee scored the role of Thumbelina's kind but strong elder sister; Lavi was cast in the roll of the elder sister's persistent suitor who was constantly asking her to marry him (which she, in turn, constantly refuses). A short, bossy looking, but still beautiful, girl was given the role of Thumbelina. And Kanda, of course, was cast as the brave, handsome, sword-wielding (and rude) prince who Thumbelina falls madly in love with.

The 'extras' would be the remaining company members (including the newbies). Allen, along with the other newbies, would be one of the Evil Frog Queen's minions. Each minion would have a different ability and, as such, the newbies would be able to choose which piece of equipment they would use (unlike the rest of the cast who would have their equipment and routines set and chosen for them).

Unlike the other few times, Director Komui let the excited chatter die down on its own before regaining the attention of the bubbly company members.

"As I am sure anyone who is familiar with the story of Thumbelina (even though this one is greatly twisted it still holds the basic structure of the original) is aware, many of the main roles have not been filled. This is because I, along with the assistant director, have decided to do a combined production with 'Noah Private Academy'."

Shocked murmurs swept through the crowd and Allen managed to catch snippets of conversation that included words and phrases like: "enemy", "but they're the competition", "no way", "why?!" and "what is Director Komui thinking?!". Before Komui could calm the shocked group, the door opened with a BANG and an overly large man wearing a top hat and tails and carrying a purple umbrella, walked into the room. An assortment of olive skinned boys and girls hurried (or in a couple of guy's cases strolled) along after the round-bellied man.

The man walked up to Komui (who had gotten down off the desk) and greeted him with an, "ah! Director Komui, I hope we weren't too late!"

"Not at all Millennium Earl. I was just announcing Noah Private Academy's conjunction with our own for the next big production." Komui's tone was welcoming, but Allen could see the tension in the way he smiled. It seemed forced, not genuine, much like the smile Allen himself often wore.

"Seems like we made it just in time then! Well, I may as well announce who's going to be in what role. Your company members will have to work with them after all for quite a few weeks."

"O-oh! Of course." Komui turned to face the crowd, "everyone, the director of Noah Private Academy, the Millennium Earl, will now announce which of his company members will be in which role. If a student from Noah happens to be in your class, please treat them how you would any student from the Black Order. You will be working with them for many weeks, so please try to get along."

Then the Millennium Earl stepped forward, "filling the role of the frog Queen will be Lulubell." A tall girl with blonde hair tied back in a long pony tail stepped forward and joined the group of Black Order members. "The Queen's son will be played by Skin Bolic, the blind young man will be played by Tyki Mikk ((blind mole in original story)), the role of the candle maiden will be filled by Rhode Camelot ((field mouse in original story)) and the misleading trees will be played by Jasdero and Devit ((the trees weren't really a character but Thumbelina feels small and weak beneath them so for my purposes they are now characters!)). The remaining members of N.P.A. shall be part of the 'extras' and the 'under studies'."

Silence followed the Earl's short dialogue as the N.P.A. students joined the crowd of B.O.G.D.C. students. Then, after timetables had been handed to the N.P.A. members and room allocations had been taken care of, everyone was just sort of dismissed. One by one, the members of both companies left the dining hall to go to their next rehearsal. And after a few minutes, Allen also followed after them.

•••••++•••••

The next few weeks were a fast-paced blur for Allen. They were an endless stream of rehearsals, classes, full dress rehearsals, stage practices and costume fittings. Before long, the date of the big production was less than two months away, six weeks to be precise. Of course it was then, that things started to go wrong.

•••••++•••••

The girl who was cast in the role of Thumbelina injured her ankle coming off one if the 'spiderweb-like' tight rope structures and getting tangled in mess of wires below her. Naturally, there was a panic. With a little less than six weeks remaining before show time, Director Komui had to find a replacement who had, at least, the same level of skill as the previous girl, she also had to be small in size and a good aero-gymnast. But who on earth would be able to meet all those requirements and still be able to master the complicated routines that take at least two weeks to properly learn let alone perfect!?

The answer didn't come to Komui until the next day, when he was sitting in his office, going through the profiles of his higher level company members.

As he let yet another yellow manila folder thump onto his ever-growing stack of 'looked through' papers, another slightly smaller folder broke free from its pile and drifted softly (or not so softly, it is a folder after all) to the floor. Komui bent to pick it up and stared at the name on the top right hand corner: Allen Walker. Of course! Why hadn't he thought of it before? Allen was small and delicate in size, smart, a quick learner and had quite a high skill level! There was only one problem with assigning Allen the role of Thumbelina (that's not quite true, their are a few actually but Komui chose not to dwell on them)... How would he go with working with Kanda?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, they are doing a (very) twisted version of Thumbelina! And it looks like Allen will have to step up and fill one of the main roles ^.^ of course that includes working with Kanda... oh R.I.P. Allen my friend... you will be remembered...
> 
> The N.P.A. are joining forces with the B.O.G.D.C. (man that's long, even for an abbreviation!) for the next big production :) how do you think they are going to cope? Oh, and I'm sure you noticed I made Lulubell a frog. Why did I make her a frog? Because I can!
> 
> I apologise for any OOCness on the Earl's or Komui's part, it was actually quite difficult to come up with their lines... I had to get my point across while at the same time keeping them in character... man it was hard...
> 
> Thanks for reading everyone!


	5. Training with who?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are at chapter 5!
> 
> I apologise in advance for any OOCness and spelling/punctuation/grammar errors you may find. I did proof read a few times, but you can never find all the mistakes ^.^' if you see something that catches your eye (a mistake) please leave a comment so I can fix it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own D Gray -man

"Director Komui is ready to see you now."

Allen nodded and followed the blonde haired man into Director Komui's office. He had just been pulled out of his theory session with the excuse that Komui had wanted to have a private meeting with him. Needless to say, Allen was quite worried. This worry grew when he spied the long ebony hair of Yuu Kanda in his peripherals. A private meeting with the Director, of which the current company lead was also present, this couldn't be good.

Komui nodded to Allen's escort, "thanks for that Reever." The man, now known as 'Reever', shrugged once before walking through a side door and out of the room, voicing a 'no problem' as he did so.

With Reever gone, Komui turned back to face Kanda and Allen. "Now, as I am sure you are both aware, the role of Thumbelina is currently vacant due to the unfortunate injury of the girl who was cast in that role. This bodes quite a problem for us as the production is less then six weeks away. It was quite difficult to come up with a replacement for her who could match (or exceed) her level of skill, while maintaining the subtle delicacy and poise the role of Thumbelina needs."

"Just spit it out Komui! Say who you've picked already so I can start making their life a living hell as soon as possible."

Allen gulped; he really pitied the poor soul who was going to be co-starring with Kanda. That's when he had a horrible thought...

"U-um Director Komui? If I may be so bold as to ask... Why am I here as well?"

"See, that's the best part Allen! I have analysed the skill level, potential and physical structure of each person (high level or otherwise) within the Black Order Company, and I have decided that you will be our Thumbelina!"

Oh yes, it seemed that that horrible thought... Had just become Allen's reality.

•••••++•••••

Klaud Nine handed Allen one of the reasonably thick A5 script books and subsequently began to explain just what the role of Thumbelina would entail.

It involved using many different aero techniques and equipment, including the tight ropes, free ribbon and flying trapeze. Throughout almost the entire performance, Allen would be sharing the stage with at least one other person, this meant that the routines would have to be performed perfectly otherwise there would be a nasty collision and the whole structure could come crashing down. All this was quite daunting to poor Allen as he only had six weeks (or less) to learn a three-four hour production that everyone else had three months to perfect!

But what really set Allen's stomachs in knots was what Klaud said next:

"In addition to the many group sections, there will be three 'partner sections', with the second section being performed on ice. During these sections you will be expected to work closely with your co-star Yuu Kanda. I hope you are okay with close contact to other men, because the love scenes are quite intense and must be performed perfectly."

Oh no... Very (very) close contact love scenes... With Yuu Kanda... It wasn't the fact that he would be having close contact scenes with a man that bothered him. Those he could brush off in his mind as being necessary acting. No, the main thought swirling around in his head at the moment was more about the fact that Kanda was an experienced professional who had been the company lead for two years in a row. He worried that his skills would look like those of an inexperienced toddler next to the flowing movement of Kanda.

It was then that the object of Allen's frustrations decided to appear. Klaud turned to face the new arrival, "Kanda, nice of you to join us. I've just finished explaining to Allen just what he would have to do in order to pull this off."

Kanda flipped his hair to the side, letting out a gruff 'che' as he did so. "Just as long as he doesn't jeopardize the whole show with his amateur clumsiness."

Allen frowned, even though he himself had been thinking along those lines moments before, something about Kanda saying the same thing made his blood boil. How dare he shoot him down so suddenly? He didn't even know what he could do yet! Those few audition routines that he or may not have seen was not enough to develop a proper opinion of someone. He hadn't even attempted the role yet and Kanda was already making negative assumptions about his abilities. Well, Allen wasn't one for being put down so lightly. He'd prove to Kanda that he could do this, even if it killed him!

Allen stepped over so he was directly in front of Kanda, "when do we rehearse?"

Kanda looked him over with an unfazed eye, "every day, from eight till nine with only short breaks in between for meals and water breaks. And you better not be late to a single one,  _moyashi_. Each production brings in money for the company, which we need, it can not afford to be cancelled because an amateur moyashi thought he could do the lead role."

The 'Moyashi' thing was starting to get to Allen, and while his reply probably wasn't the smartest move, it was the only thing he could think of at that time. "The name's Allen, BAKAnda. All-en. And don't worry your pretty little head, I'll do this even better than the original cast member and then we'll see who has underestimated the other." With that, Allen walked out of the room, Script book in hand. He would worry about the blatant disrespect he showed towards Kanda later (and consequently, his imminent doom), for now he would just try and learn his part as quickly as possible.

•••••++•••••

Kanda seethed as he watched the slender back of the moyashi disappear out the room. He knew he probably shouldn't have said what he did, but his useless emotions got in the way. He didn't know why, but that short, little, obnoxious beansprout really got on his nerves. Well, actually that wasn't quite true. He did know why the Moyashi got on his nerves; he just didn't like to dwell on thoughts of  _that_ nature, from back  _then._ He also knew he should be working on his routine, but he couldn't bring himself to actually walk to the elevators that would take him down to the training rooms. The fact that he didn't want to practice surprised him a little bit, he always wanted to practice, if he wasn't sleeping, eating or in the bathroom, he was in the training hall. What the hell was wrong with him... and all because of the appearance of one, stupid, naive newbie... Ugh! He really needed to train.

That was when another of his 'headache sources' decided of appear, "Hey Yuu! What's up?"

Shit.

"Go find someone else to annoy with your irritating voice, baka usagi."

And like all the other times, Lavi remained oblivious to the imminent threat looming in Kanda's voice and posture. Or maybe, he was aware and decided to stupidly ignore it...

"Aw! C'mon, don't be like that! Sooo, I hear Allen-kun will be replacing that injured girl as your co-star!"

"What of it?"

"Oh nothin'... Just the fact that he is adorable, very skilled and sharing a (heavily) romantic role with you! ((^-^))."

It was then that Kanda did what he should have done before the Rabbit had even opened his mouth, he socked him in the face, turned on his heel and began to swiftly walk out of the room. He really, really needed to train...

Lenalee held a clean cloth up to Lavi's bleeding nose, scolding him softly, "you really shouldn't have provoked him like that, you know how he gets."

Lavi pouted a bit before taking the cloth from Lenalee, "I know, I just get so frustrated when I see him get all agitated over a little thing like being curious about someone. And it doesn't even seem like he realises Allen still interests him!"

Lenalee nodded in understanding, "I know, it annoys me too. But at the moment we just have to let sleeping wolves sleep. Allen's feelings towards Kanda may only be admiration filled now, but I have a feeling that will change," Then she giggled and got this creepy look on her face that made her boyfriend cringe. Lenalee giggled again, "They'll make the cutest couple! I could totally write a doujinshi about them! I'm going to have to go buy a few more SD cards for my camera. Hehehe, even their names fit perfectly together. Yullen, hehehe…"

Lavi was officially terrified. That girl's obsession towards the possible future relationship between those two was something he would never understand, but then he shrugged. It would do them both some good to have someone truly special in each other's lives once more. He knew all to well of both Kanda's and Allen's losses. After all this time, they really did deserve some happiness.

•••••++•••••

The next morning at 8:00...

•••••++•••••

Allen stood inside the training room, looking up at the ginormous structure that he would be doing his first pas de deux on. What looked like eight, giant, metal telephone line towers (but weren't of course) stood at irregular intervals, with a single flying trapeze attached to each one. The script he had studied the night before had informed him that this scene involved fast, and frequent, trapeze changes.

It was where Thumbelina meets the fairy prince for the first time (of course she doesn't know he is a prince yet) and is scared of him, so she keeps trying to hide by darting all over the place from one tree and bush and shrub to the next. The prince chases her and eventually catches up with her, then she realises he isn't actually as scary as she thought and is in fact very (very) handsome. This scene isn't the first one Allen would appear in, but it was the one that would kick off the growing relationship between Thumbelina and the Prince. And thus, was very important.

"Well, well, the beansprout actually decided to turn up. I don't know why you bothered, by the time we're finished here, you won't be coming back."

Allen shook off the uneasy feeling in the pit of his stomach and rose to Kanda's challenge, "we'll just have to see about that. Let's begin."

They started by just practicing swinging from one trapeze to the next as fast as possible; the trapezes were all hooked up to a timer. When the 'activate' button was pressed (which was operated by one of the backstage personnel), the timer for each trapeze would start. When the timer was up, the catch was released and the trapeze would fly free. This mechanism would ensure all the trapezes were swinging in the right directions at the right times. Without this handy bit of machinery, performing this routine with only two people would be impossible.

Allen closed his eyes and pictured what the diagram in the script book looked like, along with the short blurb next to it explaining the tricks, exchanges, suggested facial expressions and mood:

Scene & Stunts:

The Prince and Thumbelina enter the trapeze maze from opposite sides. They then launch themselves off their respected trapezes, perform a quick double somersault, and catch the other's bar. After the initial bar exchange, Thumbelina will then start 'hopping' from one trapeze to the next, performing various different tricks while in the air. The Prince 'chases' after her, using the same patterning but different tricks. After both patterns (as displayed in the below diagram) are completed, Thumbelina jumps back to the trapeze she started on. The Prince also returns to his original position.

The Prince and Thumbelina swing towards each other, which gives the audience the illusion that the beginning stunt will be performed again. Instead, the Prince hooks his knees onto the bar and catches Thumbelina in mid air.

Exchanges/Facial Expressions/Mood:

Thumbelina

\- Looks nervous and scared – she is wary of the Prince and does not want him to hurt her like the evil Queen did.

\- Intrigued and wide eyed – when the Prince catches her she looks at him properly for the first time and is paralyzed by how handsome and gentle he is. She is amazed and bewildered that he would want to talk to her of all people.

The Prince

\- Curious and entranced by Thumbelina's poise, grace and looks – he desperately wants to talk to Thumbelina, so when she runs away he pursues her.

\- His expression does not change much when he eventually catches Thumbelina, however he does hold a slightly superior smile as if saying: "huh! I finally caught up with you."

•••••++•••••

By the time Allen and Kanda had completed their twentieth run through of the patterning, on the fourth day of rehearsal, Allen was ready to take a (long) break. He knew keeping up with Kanda would be hard, but nothing could prepare him for the reality of the situation. Heck, they weren't even doing the tricks yet! Just practicing the timing of jumping from one trapeze to another in the right order!

Allen was also having trouble with the last stunt; it was the only big trick they had practiced so far. No matter how many times he had launched himself off the trapeze, he just couldn't seem to catch Kanda's hands the way he was supposed to. Thumbelina was graceful and, at this point in the story, starting to fall very much in love with the Fairy Prince. At the moment Allen resembled an awkward wombat trying to act in love with a peacock (Allen mentally flinched at his mental similes and their likeness to their respective gymnasts). He could only just manage to land safely, let alone gracefully and 'in love'.

Of course Kanda had realized Allen's clumsiness on the trapeze when it came to performing with other people and had jumped on it straight away (much to Allen's frustration and embarrassment). It became a new topic of the many arguments Allen and Kanda would find themselves in. Arguing, unfortunately, was another major fault that impeded with Allen and Kanda's ability to cooperate. They would argue everywhere and about everything, even while in the air, halfway between one trapeze bar and the next!

Unbeknownst to them, a certain bespectacled director had been watching them train over the last few days. Said director turned to the blonde haired man behind him, "what are we going to do with those two Reever? We can't afford to cancel this show."

"I know," Reever replied. The men fell into a thoughtful silence, just what  _would_ they do? They couldn't force them to like each other enough to pull this off… The both of them were just so different! Kanda was Japanese, ate only one dish and held an aloof and superior (while at the seem time threatening) aura. Allen, on the other hand, was British, had a large appetite (*cough* eats everything *cough*) and held a friendly, jovial atmosphere. Even their hair, height, weight and eye colour were different! That's when Komui got an idea.

"That's it!"

Reever sounded dubious, "What is? Please don't tell me you've come up with another way to potentially get us all killed, I'd lost faith in you ideas since the 'moving trampoline' incident."

Komui looked hurt, "That was an ingenious idea!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Humph!"

"Chief, just say what your idea is already."

"Oh, right, well… Allen and Kanda are really different, not only in their physical features but in their likes, dislikes and personalities. Their two very different personalities clash terribly and consequently they can't work with each other properly."

"Yeah, so? We can't change their personalities you know."

"Yes, yes I know that. I'm not talking about changing their personalities myself, I'm talking about getting them to change their personalities for us!"

"How exactly is that going to happen? They can't be in a room together for more than two seconds before they start fighting."

"That's the best part! We are going to make them do  _everything_ together! Other than the private things like showering, going to the bathroom etc., they will have to live together, eat together, sleep in the same room and, obviously, train together!"

"I don't know Chief, you sure this will work? They'll probably end up just wrecking the joint first."

"Don't worry! I've already sent a message out to the construction crew, they are re-enforcing Kanda's room as we speak. Allen will move in with him tomorrow morning!"


	6. Ice Hurts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait guys! I've been kept pretty busy moving out of home for University, it took about 12 hours in the car to get to my new place of living ^^  
> It doesn't majorly matter but I just thought I should mention that after chapter 9 there may be a change in format or writing style. This is 'cos I wrote the first 9 chapters a few years ago, so yeah...that means that I technically have no excuse for delayed updates, but I'm trying to update both my ongoing stories at the same time and the other one needs to be written. But I shall try my best! (psst, if you like AoT and Ereri you should go check out 'Bound', my other story ;) )  
> Enjoy the chapter!
> 
> Page Break Key:::  
> •••••++••••• = room change/POV change/short time change (minutes)  
> •••••++••••••••••++••••• = long time change (days & weeks)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own.

Allen's eyebrow twitched as he took in the jaunty looking sign that had been taped to the front of his (locked and barred) door. "Just what is whoever-did-this playing at?" Allen muttered angrily to himself. It had to be a prank, it just had to be, there was no way he would be genuinely kicked out of his room… was there?

It took a few minutes before Allen managed to snap himself out of the downer, he had just been in, enough to actually read the note. Silver eyes scanned it quickly, before widening in disbelief and reading it again… and again… and again… no way… he wouldn't! His, now panic filled, eyes ate up the words one more time before tearing it from his door and racing down the hall, it was time to pay Director Komui a little visit.

•••••++•••••

Kanda growled in annoyance at the ridiculous poster that had been messily stuck to his door. Whoever had done this was going to pay… with their life. He kicked the door open and stalked into his room, only to stop in shock. The windows had been reinforced with steel bars going along the edges; also, the room had somehow gotten bigger in his short absence to accommodate the other bed and associated items (bedside table etc.) that someone had stuck there.

Kanda didn't even bother going through the rest of his apartment, he knew what his eyes would tell him without wasting time to look. He turned on his heel, slamming the poor wooden door behind him. It was time to pay Director Komui a little visit.

•••••++•••••

Komui looked way too calm. Someone had just boarded up Allen's room and completely renovated Kanda's, shouldn't he be at least slightly surprised? Panicked? Whenever Komui remained calmly sipping his coffee after being told something he shouldn't know, it usually meant he was in on it in one way or another…

Allen glanced to his left, where Kanda was quickly getting more and more agitated. Komui had better tell them what was going on, and soon, or he may not live to see the bottom of his coffee mug.

Komui grinned, "Kanda… Allen… after observing your work over the past week I have come to the conclusion that in order to pull this off, you two have to learn to at least tolerate each other's presence for more than a few seconds. Therefore, as of today you two are officially roommates! Allen, your things have already been moved into Kanda's room."

A few seconds of silence passed and Komui used the opportunity to get as far away from Allen and Kanda as possible. The entire building shook as a thunderous roar echoed down the halls: "Kooooooommmmmmmmmmmmmmmuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

•••••++••••••••••++•••••

Allen flopped backwards onto his new bed. Why was this happening… was the world out to kill him? Well, he reasoned, the world may not be out to kill him but Kanda definitely was. Ever since Komui's announcement that the two would be living together, rehearsals had been worse than ever. Kanda seemed to be taking his frustrations out on Allen, and the silver haired boy wasted no time in returning the favour. Thanks to the increase in vigorousness the two had been practicing, the only scene they hadn't done was the middle one. Unfortunately their 'utter devotion and love to one another as Thumbelina and her beloved Prince' was nowhere to be found. The steps: perfect. The acting: not so much.

The next day they would be on the ice. The middle scene would be performed completely on ice, which meant more ways to fall and break bones. After getting the hang of skating around the rink in tandem, they would then go to a smallish (by 'Black Order' standards) purpose-built room next to the arena where they would practice their lifts. Once they perfected the routines  _off_ the ice, they would then be permitted to start rehearsal of the actual scene.

Figure skating is a delicate art that requires a lot of concentration, strength, teamwork and trust. Allen wasn't sure he would be able to pull off the last two, but stunts on ice were extremely dangerous so he would have to make himself trust Kanda. If you fell, you fell… there would be no safety net or crash mat. Just the freezing, rock hard ground.

•••••++•••••

The skin coloured figure skates felt odd on Allen's feet. There was a certain delicacy about them that wasn't present in regular ice skates. And yet, the lovely skates did nothing to prevent him from kissing the ice:

Allen grimaced as he once again smashed into the ice. Klaud did not look impressed.

"Again!"

Kanda scoffed at the white haired boy's, currently prone, form from the hard ground. "Che, baka moyashi. Have you had any ice-skating experience at all?" Allen stared at the ground.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Opening night is less than five weeks away!"

Klaud sighed, "Kanda, go do your individual work. Give me three days, after that time return to the ice rink. I guarantee that Allen will be up to your standards by then."

"Fine, but if he is not then I will have no choice but to request the production to be cancelled." Then, without so much as a 'che' in Allen's direction, Kanda's long ponytail disappeared out the door.

"Right," Klaud got straight to business, "we only have three days to make you a professional figure skater, so let's get to it. How much do you know of pair's figure skating?" Allen gripped the side of the (extremely large) ice rink and somehow managed to struggle to his feet, "Um, not all that much actually. I've seen a couple of soloists skate before but they weren't really competition skaters."

Klaud Nine nodded, "Ok then, it seems we've really got our work cut out for us. I hope you really love ice, 'cos you are about to become one with it!"

•••••++••••••••••++•••••

Three days. That was how long Allen worked individually with Klaud for. In those three days he gained more bruises than he even thought possible, in places he definitely would never have thought possible, and come close to breaking bones more times than he could count. And still, these lessons were for solo skating not for pairs skating.

Allen thought back to the second round of auditions, he remembered thinking that he didn't really want to imagine how tough an actual class with the instructors would be. Well, now he didn't have to imagine. Because he had just experienced it firsthand.

He angled his skates ever so slightly and did a complete 360 turn before slowly coming to a stop in front of Klaud and Kanda, his right foot leaning on the toe pick. Klaud turned to Kanda, "Does he meet your standards, Kanda?"

"We'll begin in the 'fly room'."

"Very well then."

Allen skated to the edge of the rink, Kanda slightly in front of him, and proceeded to take off his skates, not noticing the way a pair of sapphire eyes lingered a tad longer than usual.

•••••++•••••

The 'fly room', it seemed, was the name given to the room next to the ice rink that was used for practicing lifts and other such stunts. The entire floor was covered in crash mats of different sizes and several harnesses hung from heavy black cables attached to the ceiling.

Klaud moved a few of the larger crash mats off to the side so that a reasonable sized spot was left in the middle of the floor. Allen had a feeling he would be spending a good deal of time in this room and would probably become well acquainted with the blue mats as well.

First, Klaud instructed Allen and Kanda to stand one behind the other (Allen in front) in the middle of the floor. She used a long metal hook to release one of the harnesses above their heads and spent a few minutes adjusting various levers, pullies and knots before fastening it securely around Allen's torso, shoulders and hips. After making a few more adjustments, Klaud nodded and stood back a few steps to assess her handiwork. Satisfied, she motioned for Allen to stand with his arms outstretched and his legs shoulder width apart. The silver haired teen gave her a slightly confused look before complying with her request.

"Alright Allen, Kanda is going to pick you up and you have to remain as still and solid as possible ok?"

Before Allen had a chance to reply, Kanda had grabbed him by the inner thighs and hoisted him up in a perfect second split just above his head. Klaud slowly circled them, "You know, for a couple of boys who don't get along you sure do know how to hold yourselves. Allen, don't look so startled how else did you think Kanda was going to pick you up?"

Allen struggled to suppress the blush that was slowly crawling across his cheeks, "Um, well I've never seen pairs figure skating before so I didn't really know what sort of lifts were involved so… um…"

Kanda glanced up at him briefly through his lashes, Allen was grateful he didn't look fully up, that would have been a tad awkward.

"You'd better get studying then moyashi, this lift is basic compared to the ones outlined in the script book. I'd hate for you to crack a finger nail on the ice."

And just like that… all previous gratefulness was thrown out the window.

Klaud sighed, she really didn't know how this was going to work but she trusted Komui as the current director. For his company's sake she really hoped his judgement was as good as he thinks it is.

•••••++••••••••••++•••••

Three weeks. That was how much time was left before the opening of Thumbelina. All the routines had been committed to memory and the company members were working harder than ever to make sure whatever stage time they had would be worthwhile. Allen had been attending extra classes outside of his normal rehearsal time with Kanda, to ensure he knew his other routines as well. There were only a few scenes in the entire production that Thumbelina didn't appear in after all.

The next day, professional photographers would visit the Black Order so they could take photos for the posters that would be displayed throughout the city. After the photo-shoot, there would be an 'open day', where members of the public would be able to view the cast in full costume. The open day was the most important day next to the weeks of production themselves as it's the prime source of advertisement. As this day was so important the company members involved would, not only have to be in full costume, but also full act. This meant that the public would meet, not just people from the Black Order and the NPA, but the cast from Thumbelina itself.

Allen and Kanda, as the two main characters, would need to act as 'in love' as possible. Which, of course, is something the rest of the crew would be biting their nails over. If Allen and Kanda are able to act totally besotted with each other (without so much as a glare in the other's direction) then the actual performance should be cake. But if not, the show may as well be cancelled right then and there.

•••••++•••••

Allen stared at the unfamiliar person that was staring back in the mirror in front of him. The costume makers, make-up artists, hair stylists and dressers grinned as they admired their masterpiece. Allen couldn't even recognise himself.

The dress was form fitting and was more of a unitard than a dress until it reached his hips, from there a flowing-looking, but actually quite stiff, see-through skirt travelled from one hip (round the back) to the other, gathering slightly on one side and leaving the front completely bare. The unitard continued past the skirt down to his ankles where soft pink slippers (in a sort of Chinese style) covered Allen's feet. The costume itself was quite simple looking, in shades of white and pink (of course this costume was just Thumbelina's traveling outfit, the wedding gown and final dress would be much more elaborate), but it was the little things that gave it this stunning simplicity. Like the way the bodice was crafted to give the illusion of a bust and slightly narrower shoulders.

The costume artists were delighted to note that, though the new Thumbelina was male, his natural feminine figure and delicate porcelain looks gave him a gorgeous profile. This meant no hideous breast inserts and unnecessary alterations that made the end result look like a deformed potato instead of a lovely young lady.

Like the costume artists, the make-up artists loved Allen's natural looks. They didn't apply too much make-up, opting for a simple pale foundation, slightly darker eyelashes and a small dusting of rouge and pale pink lip gloss.

The hair stylists added long hair extensions to Allen's existing hair, leaving most of it out free and curling a few strands in an elaborate pattern around the crown of the head, giving Allen a headband of braids.

The end result was simply stunning. Allen looked every bit the Thumbelina, and once in character he would be believable in act too.

Allen spun away from the mirror when Lenalee's voice sounded around the corner, "Allen! You ready yet? Marie just sounded the fifteen min–"

Lenalee cut off as she appeared in the doorway, her mouth agape and her eyes widened. Soon, her features took on a delighted smile and she rushed into the room to give Allen a bear hug before holding him at arm's length to give him a proper once over, "Wow, you look amazing! If I didn't know any better I'd say you  _were_ Thumbelina!"

Allen shifted a bit, uncomfortable under her awed gaze, "Thanks Lenalee, you look really good as well."

Lenalee grinned, "Thanks! But you really do look incredible, just wait till Kanda sees you! I bet he'll stop in his tracks when he sees how beautiful you look."

"Uh… I'm not sure I really want that to happen. This outfit is gonna turn out to be blackmail material for sure." Allen groaned, his head hanging. Great, just what he needed, another topic for a fight between Kanda and himself. LenaLee winked at him, "Nonsense! Just wait and see."

"…"

Another wink, "Just wait and see Allen! You'd be surprised."

Before Allen could ask her what she meant by that final statement, she had retreated out the door and a familiar head of black hair came into view. Allen mentally prepared himself for the biting remarks that were sure to fly any minute now, but to his surprise those remarks never came. Instead, Kanda grabbed him by the upper arm and led him out the door without uttering a single syllable.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Allen's costume, don't imagine one of those gross 'unitards'. If you want a real life example, go to Google Images and type in 'costume unitards'. Or, type 'kaleido star'. I picture his outfit a bit more like that :)
> 
> I won't elaborate very much on the times when Allen and Kanda share a room. I just didn't feel that it needed to be added except maybe for the comedy factor. At the moment the two of them don't really harbor any major romantic feelings towards the other (just attraction and admiration at the moment) and I just think that having a chapter with them sitting on opposite ends of a bedroom glaring at each other would be a bit boring. But I may use Komui's order later on when the romance side of things actually begins to pick up.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. When in Character...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this is the next instalment in the unfolding story. There's a bit of progress in this one :)  
> Thank you so much for your comments on the previous chapter, you guys are amazing!
> 
> Disclaimer (have I done this? I don't even remember...): I do not own D.Gray-man or the original story of Thumbelina.
> 
> Page Break Key:::
> 
> •••••++••••• = room change/POV change/short time change (minutes)
> 
> •••••++••••••••••++••••• = long time change (days & weeks)

Allen awkwardly stumbled after Kanda, the elder's hand still firmly attached to his wrist. He decided not to break the tense silence; whatever was going through Kanda's mind would have to remain a mystery (not that Kanda would even take any notice of his questions anyway). They hadn't been walking for very long (6 minutes tops) when Kanda finally stopped.

The door in front of them was a cream colour, standing out against the light grey walls, and had a white plaque on the front announcing 'Photography Room' in large black letters. But Kanda did not open the door straight away, Allen soon found himself roughly shoved against the grey wall, sapphire eyes burning into molten silver.

"… Kanda?"

"This photo-shoot is the second most important thing next to the open day, the last thing this company needs is an amateur moyashi like you fucking the whole thing up."

Allen's face began to heat up, but Kanda didn't give him a chance to retort.

"During the next few days and the few weeks of production, as soon as you put on that costume you will remain completely in character. Am I clear bean sprout?"

Allen nodded, eyes wide. Kanda stepped back from him and grasped the door handle, "Che, let's get this over with." Allen caught the door before it slammed in his face, he had a feeling these next few weeks were going to drag their feet.

•••••++•••••

Allen let out a gasp as he took in the photography room laid out in front of him. Colourful backdrops hung on wires above his head, waiting to be flown(1) in, multicoloured lights flashed on and off as the photographers tampered with the lighting to produce the desired effect. Make-up artists ran backwards and forwards, touching up make-up and fixing spots in-between each rapid volley of shots. After about four seconds of gazing at everything around him, Allen himself was drawn into the flurry that was the photography room.

"Bak, we have Thumbelina! Where do you want me to place her?"

A young man with blonde hair, 'Bak' Allen presumed, straightened from his previous position leaning over a computer screen and looked over at them. "Good, we were wondering where she had gotten, the main photo with Thumbelina and the Prince is next up. Just put her over with the Prince, we are almost finished with the sister and her suitor."

Allen didn't have a chance to correct them on his gender before he was pulled away once again, this time right to the edge of the backdrop currently being used. He used the opportunity given to him by the brief lack-of-movement to admire the bright and highly detailed costuming. Lavi and Lenalee, currently being photographed, looked wonderful in their simple, but highly effective, outfits. Lavi wore a loose, green tunic with a light brown sash. The green was deliberately made to look as though it had been well worn and loved, with spots of 'faded' green here and there, the sash was adorned with a gold trim. His pants, three-quarter-cargo style with form-fitting leggings underneath, both black. Dark green boots with brown and gold buckles went half way up his calves. Lenalee's half-dress was a style similar to Allen's own: the same green, brown and gold as Lavi's, it's bodice was tight and shaped, the skirt wrapping around the back and leaving the front free. Also a unitard, a brown and gold sash connected the two ends of the skirt together, giving the illusion of a corset and separate leggings rather than one whole piece of material. Her boots were the same as Lavi's but without buckles. Tunic-like sleeves went down to her elbows, leaving her delicate forearms bare and her hair was wrapped in an intricate knot on the back of her head, brown and gold ribbons weaved throughout.

Lavi was on one knee, his arms around Lenalee's waist. Lenalee stood on one leg, the other slightly out behind her, she was leaning away from Lavi with her head turned away and one pale hand lightly touching her lips. Together they looked the perfect picture of a young country girl and her persistent suitor. The photographers didn't take very long, the lights flashing continuously, a person hurrying in to adjust an arm position or a leg position every now and again.

Lavi and Lenalee were visibly relieved as soon as Bak called out to them that he was satisfied and that they could relax. Holding perfectly still in awkward positions was not a favoured past time of anyone, even professional models. Allen caught their eye as they were making their way off the set; Lavi gaped while Lenalee just grinned. But before they could go up to him, Bak was already calling the next shoot.

"Ok, this one's the big one! So we gotta make sure we do it right. Thumbelina and the Prince please enter the set."

Allen felt a hand on his shoulder and shivered as warm breath tickled his ear, "remember what I said moyashi. The production comes first."

As much as Allen hated to admit it, Kanda was right. The results from this photo-shoot would be displayed throughout the entire city (and maybe even beyond) in the form of advertisement posters for the production. He had to push all other feelings aside and focus on his role as Thumbelina. Right now, he was not Allen Walker, he was Thumbelina and his job was to make the audience believe that as well. So, with a deep breath, Allen followed the black haired man onto the set.

The background had changed from a countryside landscape to soft pink and blue roses. The blue matched Kanda's outfit, which was in a similar style to Lavi's but grander, more form fitting and elaborate, and in royal blue, gold and silver. Like Allen, he would also wear a different costume for the wedding scene, which would not be disclosed to the public until the opening night.

Bak instructed them to stand side-by-side, facing each other and leaning right up against one another (much to Allen's embarrassment). He then got Kanda to lean into Allen, as if going in for a kiss, and place the back of his hand against Allen's cheek (once again, much to Allen's awkward embarrassment). Allen had to turn his face slightly to the front, but tilted into Kanda's hand, and place one of his own hands just on top of Kanda's. They had their free arms wrapped around each other. From a distance, Allen and Kanda looked like two young people in love, but close up it was easy to tell that the aura surrounding the two was far from affectionate.

Lavi and Lenalee held their breath as Bak positioned the cameras and adjusted the lighting. The tension emanating from the set was thick; they both prayed it would not be noticeable in the photos.

Allen and Kanda remained in their position for several minutes while Bak and a shorter girl with an unusual outfit called Fou(2) went around rearranging cameras, costumes, settings and positions. After a short while, Bak called for the shooting to commence. It was then that the crew members got a true glimpse of hope that the production may actually be okay.

It was miraculous and shocking, one second the tense aura was stifling and the next, as soon as Bak called to begin, there remained such a loving and pure atmosphere that Allen and Kanda really could be madly in love. They had relaxed into each other completely and were so thoroughly in character that even Lavi and Lenalee had to rub their eyes and pinch one another to make sure they weren't in some crazy dream.

Unfortunately, the quality of Allen and Kanda's performance was such that the shoot didn't last very long. The second Bak announced the end of the shoot, Allen and Kanda shot away from each other, and the menacing aura came back harder than ever.

They exited through different sides and remained as far away from each other as possible. Luckily, Bak called for Kanda's individual shoot and Allen was free to join Lavi and Lenalee in a little waiting room for cast members just off to the side, until it was his turn. Allen retreated quickly, anything to escape the heavy aura that had settled in the air.

•••••++•••••

Lavi and Lenalee looked up when they heard the door swish open and stood quickly when they realised who it was. Lenalee hurried over and threw her arms around Allen as best she could without tangling the intricate costumes. Allen was caught slightly off guard by the sudden display and stumbled back a few paces. After a few seconds Lenalee released him from her bear hug and grinned.

"Wow Allen, what was that back there?"

Allen looked at her in confusion, "What do you mean? Did something happen?"

Lenalee and Lavi's eyes widened and they exchanged glances before Lavi stepped forward, "You mean you didn't realise?"

"Um… no? Realise what?"

"During the photo shoot… you and Kanda were all menacing towards each other, then as soon as Bak called to begin you both kinda 'snapped into character' and the aura completely disappeared. It was like you'd never had any negative thoughts towards the other at all! And then, as soon as it was over you both kinda reverted back…"

"Really? I didn't notice… I just remember thinking that the production mattered above all else and that I was just going to have to do it."

Lavi and Lenalee exchanged another glance before Lenalee walked up, "say, Allen? Have you been feeling any different around Kanda recently? Like, a strange feeling in your chest or something similar?"

Allen gave her an odd look but answered the question nonetheless, "Not that I can recall. Unless you count the fact that I now hate him more than ever after all that rigorous training. Why?"

"No particular reason, just wondering." Lenalee decided it was probably best to change the topic before the future of 'Yullen' was crushed before it had even begun. She directed Allen to the couch and took a seat beside Lavi in the middle. "So Allen, how has your training been going? We haven't had much of an opportunity to talk to you."

They talked for a few minutes until Fou knocked on the door, calling Allen to the set. But Lavi sped past him before he could make it within three paces of the door. Allen looked after him for a moment before shrugging and making his way to the set, this was no time to be wondering about what Lavi was up to now, he had a job to do.

•••••++•••••

Lavi shot out the door the moment Fou's voice was heard through the thin wood. He had to catch Yuu and ask him about Allen before he managed to escape. Unfortunately, Kanda had 'rabbit sensors' and sped up his, already quick, pace.

"Wait up Yuu-chan!"

The pace quickened even more without turning into a full-blown sprint, if that is even possible, but this is Kanda we're talking about.

"Yuuuuu-chaaaaan! Wait up, I need to talk to you!"

Still no response, so Lavi decided to reveal one of the cards in his deck, so to speak.

"It's about Allen!"

The reaction was immediate. Deep sapphire eyes glared over at the redhead, "you'd better not be wasting my time."

"No, no, no, it really is about Allen. How have you been feeling towards him recently?"

Lavi yelped as a fist found itself embedded in the wall where his head had been a second before, a millisecond later and that same fist would have found itself a home in his broken skull.

"The fuck you asking me that baka usagi?"

"Oh, you know. Just wondering how the two greatest enemies in the Order were able to pull off a scene that looks like it should be in a real sappy chick flick."

Lavi braced himself for the next fist that would be surely flying his way any second now. But it never came. Kanda turned sharply away from Lavi, his hair sailing around him to settle back into place as he began to walk away.

"Tch, none of your business."

Lavi stared after him, before a grin slowly began making its way across his features, 'hmmm, this could prove to be interesting.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (1) - 'flown' is the expression used when props are hung above a set/stage and are lowered down when needed. So when a prop/scene/backdrop is lowered down to the set it is being 'flown in'.
> 
> (2) - not sure whether it's 'Fou' or 'Fo' so I went with 'Fou' for now, but if anyone knows the definite spelling could you please tell me so I can change it.


End file.
